world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki talk:JAF1999 Talk Archive 3
Stubs Hello Joseph, I like the new template you made. I've noticed that you created a number of pages that are nearly blank I was wondering if you are going to edit further because if you are then you should put up the edit protection sign with . To make the template fit, you need to move the image on the page to text level and the template a space above the text. By the way, where did you get the images for the Spitfire and Hurricane because the its wiki policy to '''try '''to get Public Domain photos. If there none then keep the images, but the images also have to abide by copyright laws. Happy New Year, Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Test of talkback Dear Fargo84, if you have been redirected from a message at your talk page, it's my new template: . See the List of Templates page to see more details. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 19:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stop Hello Joseph, I like the style of the talkback template, but why would you need a template that directs a user back to the other user's talkpage? Also, please stop creating pages wihtout text and same with blog posts with "argghdjfdhg". I can maybe finish Operation Compass for you, but there are just too many pages. Chat Moderator What is exactly a Chat Moderator? Nelfen 02:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fargo talked me through what i had to do as Chat Moderator, and i accept your kind offer. Nelfen 04:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Census Hello JAF, I just wanted to inform you of the wiki census which is meant to get an accurate count of how many users will edit in the new year. Please sign up on the sign-up sheet and to find it, go to the notice section on the home page. Malmedy Massacre I am researching the Malmedy Massacre, which is the death of American POW's by German soilders, can i make a seperate page for the trial? Nelfen 09:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Nelfen 10:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Have a Happy new year Nelfen 12:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Templates Do we add those templates to pages? Nelfen 13:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) POW camps Can we make 'POW Camp' category? Nelfen 13:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making the categories! Nelfen 13:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archive How much of your talk page do you want archived? Fargo84 Talk World War II 16:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Experiance Well, I think you need to wait a while before you can be a Bureaucrat. I'm not saying you need to wait a year or anything, but I think you should wait until you have made at least 20 complete pages. Its just so you can get the habit of adding references, adding pictures, etc. By the way, when you add pictures on articles, try to add them apart from each other and evenly spread. It makes the page look better. Fargo84 Talk World War II 16:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stuff I think the templates look good and I am not saying you need to do everthing now. Work on the ships page then when you finish, you work on some other pages. Fargo84 Talk World War II 16:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Yes, I like the ab template, but I'm trying to add the talk page header template next to it. Whenever I try it just puts the talkheader above or below the archive. Do you think you could help? Fargo84 Talk World War II 19:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Archive So, you want it formatted like mine? Just checking, I am good at goofing words which mean two things!!!!! -- JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 19:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Archive Explanation I mean that say you have the and you want to put it next to the archive box, how do you do it? Fargo84 Talk World War II 19:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Edit History Hello JAF, I was checking some edit histories and one said that you edited the page over twenty times, but when I check what you edited, all I find is 1, 12,123,1234, , 1, 12, 123, 1234 at the bottom of the page. Is this a glitch? Thanks for archiving Thank you for archiving my talk page by the way Fargo84 Talk World War II 19:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC)